The invention relates to a feed device for a corner finishing machine for finishing frames welded together of plastic profiles, especially window frames. More particularly, it relates to such a device having a framework which supports the frames, a conveyor element which moves the frames longitudinally along a support plane and a pivot device which rotates the frames around a pivot axis normal to the support plane in the area of the finishing tools.
In the production of plastic frames (i.e., plastic window and door frames) the welded parts in the frame corners have to be finished after the actual welding process, in order to obtain a qualitatively perfect product. It is practical to carry out such finishing in the miter direction or direction of the weld seam. Since the frames are conveyed in the longitudinal direction of one of their sides, a feed device must be provided for the corner finishing machines, by which the frames can be moved in the longitudinal direction as well as turned for finishing.
The prior art discloses horizontal feed devices in which the conveyor is a carrier which can be moved longitudinally, along guide rails. The pivot device is located in a break in the guide rails in the area of the finishing units or tools. A guide bracket is mounted on springs on rail pieces which are rigidly or adjustably placed. A cross slide works together with this bracket. The frames are pushed by means of the carrier until the corner to be finished is in the break area, whereupon the cross slide presses this frame corner into the guide bracket, while the frame is simultaneously rotated. This positions the frame for finishing, and after finishing it has to be pushed back and aligned parallel to the guide rails, with an additional rotation device. Although, it is possible to bring all the corners of a frame into the desired working position, one after the other, this feed device requires a significant amount of room and construction effort and only slow movement cycles are possible. In addition only frames supported in a horizontal position could be moved forward, due to the tilt and rotation stress which occurs.